Jasmine/Games/Quotes/HGSS
Glitter Lighthouse Before obtaining the SecretPotion :"...This Pokémon always kept the sea lit at night. ...But it suddenly got sick... It's gasping for air... ...I understand that there is a wonderful Pharmacy in Cianwood... But that's across the sea... And I can't leave Amphy unattended..." (opens the gate to the elevator) If talked to again :"...May I ask you to get some medicine for me? Please?" After obtaining the SecretPotion :"...Will that medicine cure Amphy?" ::No: "...I see..." :::"...Amphy, hang on!" ::Yes: (after handing over the SecretPotion) "...Um, please don't be offended... Amphy will not take anything from anyone but me..." :"... Amphy, how are you feeling?" :"...Oh, I'm so relieved... This is just so wonderful... Thank you so very, very much. ...I will return to the Gym..." Olivine Gym Before battle :"Thank you for your help at the Lighthouse... But this is different. Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jasmine, a Gym Leader. I use the...clang! Steel type! ...Do you know about the Steel type? They are very hard, cold, sharp, and really strong! Um... I'm not lying." After sending out last Pokémon :"Properly tempered steel won't be made rusty by things like this!" When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Steel will hang on to the very last!" Being defeated :"Well done..." After being defeated :"...You are a better Trainer than me, in both skill and kindness. In accordance with League rules, I confer upon you this Badge. With that Badge, all Pokémon, including traded Pokémon up to Lv. 70, will obey you without question. Um... Please, take this, too..." :"It is called . Your Pokémon will hit the target with its hard tail, occasionally lowering the target's Defense..." :"Um... I don't know how to say this, but good luck..." After defeating :"Long time, no see. Um... I'm fine, thank you. I don't know how to say this, but...nothing..." If talked to again :"Um... Er... Will you trade your Pokémon for mine?" ::No: Oh, uh-huh, I see. That's disappointing, but I understand. ::Yes: "Really? Thank you very much! I'll be happy with any Pokémon!" ::* If an Egg was chosen :::"I like Eggs too, but I'd like a Pokémon, . One that might have a little training..." After the trade :"Thank you so much. I'll take good care of it." If talked to again after the trade :"Don't you sometimes feel like scrubbing Steel-type Pokémon? Don't you?" Fighting Dojo Before battle :"We're here as we promised... Are you prepared?" After being defeated :"True to your reputation..." Pokégear Registering (Olivine Cafe) :"Hi! ...! These empty dishes in front of me are not all mine... Er... Actually, the person who sat here ahead of me ate a lot... Anyway, do you want to exchange phone numbers?" ::Yes: "Now we can contact each other anytime. I should be able to battle you around noon on Wednesdays. I'll be waiting for your call!" ::No: "Oh... I understand..." :"Did you change your mind? Will you exchange numbers?" Pokégear Phone Calling her :"Hello... How are you? I'm doing well, thanks. There are so many other Trainers out there who are much stronger than me... You should challenge them and see." :"Hello... How are you? I'm doing well, thanks. I'm usually free on Wednesdays around noon. I could spare some time... Why don't you call me again then..." On Wednesdays :"Hello... How are you? I'm doing well, thanks. Amphy's gotten better lately. I've also been able to take some time to myself. What do you think? Would you like to battle me again?" ::Yes: "Got it... Well, I'll see you in Saffron city at the Fighting Dojo, OK?" ::No: "I see..." Her calling the player :"This is Jasmine. How do I sound? Healthy? Warden Baoba at the Safari Zone... He came over to my Gym once to introduce himself... He talks a little differently, doesn't he? I heard it's called ..."